


The Breakup

by Littleniffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe Harry Potter, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: What is going on with Sirius and Remus relationship? Did it really end? Who is Sirius dating now?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long gap in posting. Covid-19 has affected us all in some way. I hope everyone is doing well. More to come.

“What is the deal, Moony? The questions are simple, do you love me and want to be with me or not?”

The only thing Sirius had on his mind was how happy he was when he first met Remus and how much he loves him.

“How did we get to this point?” Sirius is thinking while rubbing his pulsing temples. Sirius can feel himself breaking down to cry and all he wants is his Moony.

“I can’t deal with this right now,” said Remus. As he storms out the door letting it slam shut behind him.

Sirius drops to the floor in hysterics.

Sirius and Remus have been together for 4 years. They meet while in school. The moment Sirius saw Remus he knew it was game over for him. Even though he didn’t know Remus’s sexual orientation.

Remus was the quiet nerdy guy with a dash of sassiness which drove Sirius up the wall. He never mentioned past relationships but Sirius knew Remus was best friends with Lily Evans which is his best friend/brother James Potters’ girlfriend. Sirius and James had no problem going to extreme measures to find out everything about Remus’ sexual orientation.

The Hogwarts years | Flashback

“Prongs, we have to find out if Remus is into guys. It is driving me crazy. Why is he so secretive?

“I don’t know, Pads maybe he does want everyone in his business.” Said, James.

Sirius was not having any of that. Sirius was very open and proud of his sexual orientation. I mean this is the very thing that got him disowned by his horrific biological family and now living and loving life with the Potter’s.

“Look at him, Prongs. Merlin, he is beautiful.”

James chuckles. “All I see is how you have it bad for Remus. As he slaps Pads on the shoulder gently.

Sirius was not wrong about Remus. He is strikingly handsome. Remus is 6’2, thin, muscular built, beautiful hazel brown eyes that shine with a hint of gray when the light hits them. Framing the beautiful eyes are dark and full lashes. Full pouty pink lips and the brightest, straightest teeth known to man. Remus’ skin is sun-kissed and sprinkled lightly with freckles.

“Sirius snap out of it we need to head to class.”

“Kill me now James, If I can’t have him what’s the point in going on with life,” said Sirius.

James stops and turns to face Sirius. “Um, to live and be happy for yourself. Maybe he might not be the one Pads. Did you ever think about that? Maybe he is horrible in relationships and if you two ever end up together you will probably want out right away. Also Pads, he might be straight. What are you going to do then? I’ll tell you. You are going to move on and find someone that loves you and you love them. Now let’s go to class.”

“Ok, but hear me out, James. Think about how deeply in love you are with Lily. I mean you knew she was the one for you. What if Remus is my person? Plus, Plus he is best friends with Lily can you find out from her his story while I go play nice with my future husband. I’ll see you later, James.”

“Prongs, we still have class. James yells.”

“I’ll just copy your notes later.”

Sirius runs off to look for Remus again. He checks the great hall and the dorms. “Right, there is only one place Remus will be right now.” Sirius takes off running. As Sirius steps up to the Library doors he calms himself down. Right before he pushes the door open he stops and takes a step back. “What am I going to say? Ugh… I can’t do this. No, I have to do this. You are Sirius Black every male and female fancy you.”

Sirius took a deep breath and opened the library doors. As he scans the room it takes him a few seconds to spot Remus's head deep in a book oblivious to his surroundings. Sirius makes his way toward him and sits down in the seat right in front of Remus.

Remus still doesn’t notice someone has invaded his workspace. Sirius just sits there leaning on the table with his elbows holding his face up with the palm of his hands staring and lost in everything that is Remus.

Fifteen minutes later. “Oh. hello.” Remus says once he looks up from his book and realizes Sirius is at his table just staring at him. “Is everything ok?” Remus starts to get nervous and waits to move seats. “Is there something I can help you with? Hello, mate are you ok?

Sirius finally snaps out of it. He sits up straight and clears his throat.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s ok. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?”

Remus takes a look around the library at all the other larger and empty tables.

“It’s just- I usually have this table alone since it's very small. I figured you might be more comfortable at another table with more room.”

“Mmmm, Are you asking me to share a table with you?” Sirius grimaced at the question he just asked. “Way to go Sirius. Now he thinks you are some freak.”

Remus's eyes widen and he gets nervous. “No- I was just thinking maybe you alone would want to move tables. I will be staying here.”

“Oh, well before I leave, let me introduce myself. I'm Siri-.”

Sirius gets cut off. “Um, I know who you are Sirius Black. You are friends with James. That is Lily’s boyfriend and she is my best friend.”

“You don’t say. I had no clue.” Said, Sirius.

Remus smirks at him. “Well if you don’t need anything I have a lot to get done So-.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius’s head drops to the table with a loud cluck in defeat. When he looks back up at Remus he has a huge red bruise forming in the middle of his forehead. “I'm really sorry I bothered you.” Sirius proceeds to get up and move but is stopped by Remus’ question. “Are you sure you are ok?”

Sirius stops and lets out a huge sigh. “I just thought maybe we could become friends and hang out sometimes.”

Remus looks at him with appraising eyes. “You want to hang out with me? We don’t have anything in common?

“You never know unless we hang out. Maybe be we will have a lot in common. Here is my number text or call me sometime when you decide you want to hang out.” said Sirius. He gives him a sweet smile, turns on his heels, and walks away, leaving Remus to replay the conversation in his head.

________________________

“Prongs, I did it. I did it. now we wait.”

“You did what, Pads?” James says with a worried draw.

“I talked to Remus and gave him my number. I told him to text or call when he decides he wants to hang out. You know as friends…right now.” Sirius smiles at James and gives him a knowing wink.

Three days later. Sirius P.O.V________________________

Unknown: If we were to hang out what would the plans be?

ME: AH., at last, you texted. I was starting to think you forgot about me.

Unknown: No. You didn’t answer my question.

Saved to contacts as Moony

ME: We can do anything you want or we can hang at the Potter manor lots to do here.

Moony: Such as? You know I’m still not sure why you want us to hang out? It feels like a prank or joke on me. I know you and James are known for pulling pranks and jokes on people.

ME: I 100% assure you this is no joke. I really would like to become friends with you. If you just give me a chance.

Moony: Ok. I guess we can hang at the Potter manor. When?

ME: Are you free now?

“Prongs, the love of my life will be here soon. Clean this place up.”

James laying on the couch playing video games in his underwear without a care in the world.

“WTH, what are you talking about, Pads?”

“I repeat REMUS LUPIN the love of my life will be here soon. Now get off your lazy ass and help me clean up.”

James looking at Sirius in bemusement. “How? What?”

Sirius is grinning from ear to ear. “No one can resist a Black. Now, help me clean up. I-

Sirius was cut off by James’ text message alert.

James P.O.V________________________

Lily my love: JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU ANE SIRIUS PLAYING AT?

ME: What’s wrong love?

Lily my love: Remus called me wondering why Sirius has invited him to your house. If this is a prank or joke on him stop it now. He has enough to go through. He doesn’t need two idiots making things worst.

ME: I promise love this is not a prank/joke. Sirius is in love with Remus. I hear about him night and day. Sirius invited him over to hang out as friends to slide his way in for a lot more with Remus. I think the bloke is straight, but Sirius won’t let it go.

Lily my love: Oh. I see. Well, I hope they have fun. I love you, James TTYL.

ME: Wait.

ME: Is that it?

ME: Lily!  
Lily my love: Yes, James?

ME: So is Remus into blokes?

Lily my love: That is Remus's business, James. Let him answer Sirius. I do need to go. TTYL I love you.

ME: I love you too.

The doorbell rings. Sirius yells. “I’ll get it.” James right behind him chuckling at Sirius’ excitement. Sirius turns to James.

“How do I look? anything in my nose? my teeth?”  
James shakes his head. “You look good, Pads. Now get your man.”

Sirius opens the door and just stares at Remus.

“Oh, Hello.” Remus looks at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. “Um, is he ok?”

James laughing. “Yes, he is fine. Minor glitch I guess. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

As Remus walks through the door James nudges Sirius telling him to snap out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus turns on his heels to face Sirius and James again. “So, What do you have planned?”

Sirius blinked and clears his throat. “Hello. Welcome. Come on in.”

James is bent over in laughter and Remus is looking at Sirius with frowned brows and worry.

“Are you sure everything is ok? If this is a bad time I can leave.”

“No, no, no. Everything is alright. I’m ok. Promise.” said Sirius.

Remus cuts his eyes towards James who is still bent over with uncontrollable laughter.

“Right. So what’s the plan?” said Remus.

“Ah, We can hang out in the media room and play some games, watch a movie, watch tv, or just talk.” Said, Sirius.

“So, you really just want to hang out with me and become friends. I just figure this is some prank still. Hmm, I guess we can play a video game.” Said Remus.

They all head upstairs. When they step into the media room Sirius has it all decked out with snacks and blankets and pillows.

“Oh, wow this is really nice and comfortable,” Remus says with a smirk.

“Yeah, Pads you outdid yourself.” As James looks around. “Oh, I just remembered I need to do something for dad. You to have fun.”

Sirius is so nervous. He wants to make a good impression on Remus. “So, let’s sit and play.”

Sirius and Remus play games for hours and all Sirius can think about is kissing Remus’s lips. He gets so nervous he starts to sweat.

“Umm, Sirius are you ok? You are sweating some. Do you need a drink?”

“I- Remus…I need to tell you something and I don’t know how you are going to react. I hope in a positive way. I want to let you know now in case feelings get too far into this.” Sirius breaths out a sigh “Here goes nothing.” I-I like you, Remus. I don’t know if you know but I am gay and proud of it. I have a huge crush on you. If you don’t feel the same it is ok. Hopefully, you would like to remain friends with me.” Sirius looks down at the floor afraid to look Remus in the eyes.

“Oh. I don’t know what to say. I-I think I should go. I’m sorry.” Remus jumps up and runs out the door.

“FUUUUCCCKKK!”

James runs back to the media room. “What's wrong Pad- where is Remus?” James looks at Sirius walks over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. “I'm sorry, Pads”.

Remus P.O.V________________________

ME: Hey.

Lils: Hey Re, how was it at the Potters’?

ME: I ran out.

Lils: What? Why?

ME: Sirius told me he has feelings for me. What was I supposed to do?

Lils: Oh, Re. Well, do you have feelings for him?

ME: I honestly never thought about it. Plus my family will never accept me being with a guy. You know how they are. Sirius seems nice without all the pranks on people. I am not blind he is very attractive.

Lils: Re, I think you should text or call him to apologize for running out. This has to be hard for him to put his self out there like that. I also think you should be friends with him and see where your feelings go. As for your family. You have to make yourself happy. If you need a place to live my door is always open. My family will accept you in a heartbeat.

ME: You are the best, Lils. Thank you. Love You.

Lils: I love you too, Re.

Remus P.O.V________________________  
ME: Hello, Sirius. I do apologize for running out earlier. I was surprised. I would like to be friends with you if you will still have me. But just as friends.

Sirius Black: …

Sirius Black: Thank you. I would really like to be just friends. I am sorry if I put you in an awkward situation. Being friends is just fine.

ME: I will see you at school. Thank you. :)

Sirius Black: See You. :)

Sirius P.O.V________________________

“Prongs, He just wants to be friends. My life sucks. I just want to have him as mine.”

“Pads, listen he wants to be friends. He will still be in your life make the best of it. Now you can move on and find someone open to being with you.

“Yeah, I know you are right. It will be hard. I’ll keep myself open for someone else.”

Back at school________________________

Sirius is leaning his back against the wall with one foot on the wall, James and Lily are making out next to him, all he can think about is Remus. Lucius Malfoy walks up to Sirius with a huge grin.

“You know standing against the wall like that looks like you are offering.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What? Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood.”

Lucius leans into Sirius with one hand on the wall and the other hand on Sirius’ hip. “Go out with me. I swear you will forget about whatever has you down. Just take a chance on me, Sirius.”

James overhears the conversation. James groans and gives Lucius a raised brow at the whole situation. Right at that moment, Remus walks in. Remus and Sirius catch each other's eye. Remus nods to him and continues walking. Sirius rolls his eyes in frustration.

“Ok, fine I’ll go out with you.”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up tonight. Wear something easy to remove.” Lucius leans in closer and kisses Sirius on the cheek and walks away.

“Great, now I have a freaking date with an ass who is expecting ass. Did you see Remus he just nods at me and walks by?” Sirius turns and leans his head forehead against the wall. “Why can’t I just be with him.”

“Come on, Pads let’s get to class.”

“Remus is in that class with us remember. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Lily looks at Sirius with worried eyes. “Sirius, Would you like for me to talk to Remus maybe persuade him to go on a date with you? Maybe that will help him figure out what he likes.”

“No, thank you, Lily. He made it clear. We are to be just friends.” Sirius walks off to class with his head hung low. James and Lily look at each other not knowing what else to do.

They walk into the classroom and Sirius’s phone buzz.

Moony: Hey, can we talk after class?

ME: Sure.

All during class Sirius is freaking out. He shows James the message and he grins at Sirius and gives him a pat on the back.  
________________________

Class ends and Sirius is waiting for Remus outside the door.

“Hey, what’s going on?” said Sirius.

Remus smiles at him. “I don’t know how to say this. I would like to go on a date or something maybe with you” Sirius’s eyes widen. “The only thing is…can we keep it secret. My family is very homophobic and I have never been in a relationship and I just want us to keep it to ourselves. Is that something you can handle?”

His eyes still wide and a shocked look on his face. “I would love to go on a date with you, Remus. Will tonight work?”

Remus smiling. “Tonight will be perfect.”

Welcome back to the present________________________

Sirius picks himself off the floor, walks over to the kitchen to find liquor any liquor just to make him forget what has happened. Sirius’s phone buzzes.

Prongs: How did it go, mate? Do I get a brother-in-law?

ME: No.

Prongs: What? Do you need me to come over, Pads? You know what, I'm on my way.

________________________

20 mins later James burst through Sirius’ and Remus's flat to find Sirius face down on the floor. He runs over to him. Pads, WTF are you ok?”

“I’m fine, James. You didn’t have to come. I’m supposed to be alone. I need another drink.”

“No, I think you had enough. Let me get you to bed. I’m staying over on the couch if you need me. We will talk tomorrow after your hangover.”

________________________

The next morning Sirius wakes up to text messages from Remus.

Moony: This relationship is not working anymore. I will be by to pick up my things. When will you be out of the flat?

Sirius breakdown and cries. James hears him and runs in instantly to find Sirius hysterical.

“Pads?”

The phone buzz again. James picks it up.

Moony: I need an answer, Sirius.  
James puts the phone back down. “What happened, Sirius?”

Sirius looks at James with tear-stained and bloodshot eyes.

“He said, NO. He doesn’t want anyone to know we are together and how would a marriage be hidden. I figured after so many years we can be ourselves, we live together away from his family. He doesn’t like the fact that I’m so open.”

James looks at Sirius in disbelief at what he is hearing. “Wow. Ok. this is what we are going to do. Take some pain relievers, eat, shower, and leave this flat for a while. Let him grab his things. It will be ok, Sirius I promise.”

“I want to be left alone. I want my Moony back. Just leave, Prongs. I’m ok.”

James sighs and leaves without fusing with Sirius. He knows Sirius will have to deal with this on his own at his own time.

A few weeks later________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius decides it is time to get his shit together and live his life. He gets the nerve to finally text Remus.

ME: You can pick your things up. I will be out of the flat for a couple of days.

Moony: Thanks.

Sirius stares at the message wanting to say more. Oh, he misses his Moony so much. “Come back to me, Moony,” Sirius mumbles under his breath.

A few months pass by________________________

Sirius feels like maybe it is time to start dating again. He realized Moony is not coming back. He looks around his flat, scoffs, and thinks to himself. “Hell, did he ever live here?” with a slight chuckle. There is no sign that Remus has ever stepped foot in the flat. Sirius puts his hands to his face and screams.

Sirius always had a lot of blokes after him and tonight was no different. He decided to get himself together and head to a local bar for the night. He walked to get some fresh air and clear his mind. When he arrived at the bar he immediately walks over and gets a drink. With a drink in his hand, he decided to walk around and survey his surroundings. As he pans around the bar he catches eyes with some bloke. Of course, he was on some guy's radar, but he didn’t think it would be this guy. Sirius took a deep breath and then sighed. “Here goes nothing.” He says under his breath. The guy walks over to him.

“Surprised to see you. What has it been five years now? Mhmm, and you’re still as sexy as ever.”

“Hey Malfoy, How is it going?” said Sirius.

“A lot better now that you are here. Lucius looks Sirius up and down with greedy eyes and expectations. This must be my lucky day.”

Sirius raised his chin and arched an eyebrow at the man.

“Right.” That is all Sirius said while throwing his drink back in one gulp and slamming the glass on the counter. He didn’t want to hear any small talk. He wanted to forget.

“So, My place or yours?”

Sirius looks up at Lucius with disgust in his fast. He thinks for a moment. “If I got to his place, he will try to hold me there. If we go back to my flat I can keep him out right away.” He sighs “Fine, my place, but you have to drive. I walked.”

The whole way home Sirius had one thing on his mind. He wanted to wipe Remus from his memory. Someone to make him forget, but he didn’t want Malfoy to be the one to do it? They made it to Sirius’s flat and immediately into his bedroom. Sirius looked at the Malfoy smirking at him with hungry eyes.

Rolling his eyes at Lucius's expression Sirius said. “Let's get this over with.”

“Oh no, I have waited years for this opportunity. I want to take my time and explore every part of you.”

Sirius lets out a loud sigh of frustration and lays back on his bed. “I just want to forget.”

“I guarantee you we both won’t forget.” Said, Lucius.

Lucius lounges at Sirius without warning. Like a lion that caught his prey. He gives Sirius and dirty-looking grin and started kissing him roughly while his hands start to undo Sirius’ top and work his way to his pants. Once Lucius opened his top he rubs his hands up Sirius’s chest, grazing his neck with his thumb before sliding his hand in the back of Sirius’ head while intertwining his fingers in Sirius’ hair. Lucius pulls Sirius's head back exposing more of his jaw and neck. He begins to nibble and suck on the soft, creamy, and supple skin.

“Mhmm.” Lucius lets out a groan whispering in Sirius’s ear. “I have wanted you so bad.”

Sirius’s eyes close tight. Trying to forget. Trying not to think. Lucius looks at him and slides down until he is crotched in front of Sirius. Lucius slips his hands in Sirius’s pants and begins to caress his hard leaking length.

“Let’s get a little more comfortable.” He begins sliding Sirius’ pants and briefs off letting them fall to the floor. Lucius lets out another moan at the sight of Sirius’ length springing to life. “Oh, Merlin I can’t believe this is happening.”

Sirius sits up and looks at him with frowned eyebrows. “Can we please just get on with this?”

“Mmm, bossy. Sexy.”

Lucius stands up in front of Sirius and began to undress. He grabs the lube and condom out of his pocket and drops them on the bed next to them and steps between Sirius’ legs to lay on top of him. Lucius begins kissing Sirius’ neck making his way down his chest to suck and lick on his hard nipples. He continues to kiss Sirius down his stomach making his way to his hard length. Once he reaches the head he stops and looks up at Sirius with a dirty grin. He opens his mouth to let only the tip of Sirius’ cock in. Sirius’s eyes close, head falling back, and lets out a moaned of passion “Moo-.“ catching himself and keeping his eyes closed. Sirius hears a light chuckle.

“Don’t worry he will be a thing of the past after tonight,” said Lucius.

Sirius's eyes pop open. “What the hell does that mean?” He doesn’t stop to ask Lucius he just wants to be done with this already.

Lucius continues to suck and lick the tip of Sirius’s cock before taking in the full length. Grabbing the bottom of the shaft and jerking it up and down while sucking the tip again.

“Ooh, Please Malfoy hurry. I can’t hold on much longer.” Sirius said in a harsh whisper.

Lucius stopped sucking immediately and grabbed for the condom and lube. Standing up Lucius told Sirius to slide the condom on his cock for him. Sirius hesitates feeling like he has become Lucius's fuck toy, but he obeys non the less. Lucius lubes his fingers up and started to massaging Sirius’ entrance.

“Oh, Merlin you are so tight. this is going to be better than I could ever imagine.”

He pushes Sirius’s legs up and lays on top of lining himself up with Sirius’ entrance. He looks into Sirius’s eyes and leans to whisper in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

“Call me Lucius.” and he pressed himself into Sirius slowly feeling all the tightness surround his length. His eyes open wide and he has to pause. The feeling of Sirius's tightness was making it hard to hold back his release. Any movement and he would lose himself in Sirius.

Sirius closed his eyes tight taking in the new feel. Not feeling whole and wanting him to stop more than ever, but he knew it was too late. The look in Lucius's eyes was pure ecstasy. Lucius beings moving his hips and both men moan with every stroke. “FUCK…Sirius you feel so good, and so tightly wrapped around me. Lucius grabs Sirius’s hard length and began stroking it. Causing Sirius to moan even louder. Lucius’s hips picked up speed and he began matching the speed with his strokes.

“I- I’m about to-.” Sirius's eyes rolled back. “I- Cummming.”

From the sight of Sirius’ release and the tightness of his ass around Lucius's length, it was too much for Lucius as he groaned out his huge release inside of Sirius and collapsing on top of him. Lucius looks up and kisses Sirius roughly again and lays his head in between Sirius’s neck nipping at his neck and breathing in his scent.

“Malfoy?”

“Mhmm. Lucius, please.”

“Can you pull out of me? This is uncomfortable.”

Sighing “Yeah, I guess. You feel so good. I don’t want the feeling to end. But before I do.”

Sirius sighs heavily and rolls his eyes trying to push Lucius off of him.

“Go on a real date with me?”

Sirius stops pushing and looks at him.

“No, no. You had your fun. Just leave now.”

“Sirius, I want to take you out. Just like I said in school give me a chance.”

Lucius sits up and moves from on top of Sirius. Sirius sits up and gets under his blanket looking at Lucius.

“Look, Mal-.” Sirius is cut off by Lucius.

“Call me, Lucius, please.”

Sirius rolls his eyes. “Lucius.”

Hearing his name come out of Sirius's mouth makes him shiver and smile like a teenage girl.

“Lucius Right now is not a good time for this. I was just looking for a one-night type of deal. I didn’t think you had any real feelings for me or I would have never done anything with you.

“Sirius, I have been trying to be with you since school. I want more than just fucking you. I want us. Just like in school before you latched on to Remus and forgot about me.”

Sirius can see the anger in Lucius's eyes with that statement. Wow, he figured Lucius just wanted to fuck one of the Black brothers and brag.

“I-I just don’t have the same feelings for you. I am really in love with Remus and always have been. I don’t see that changing and it's not fair to string you along.”

“All I'm asking for is a chance. Just a proper date.”

Sirius sighs heavily. “One date only. Now leave, please. I need to sleep.”

“Mmm, bossy. Ok, I’ll contact you with the details later. Thank you, Sirius.”

Sirius nods and waves him off. Sirius hears his door close and throws his face in his pillow muffled screaming. “I can’t believe all of that just happened. WTF, Sirius.”

________________________

The next day Sirius wakes up feeling out of sorts, groggy and confused. As all the events from last night quickly flood back into his mind he groans in disappointment with himself to let it go that far. “Ugh, I can’t believe this shit.” He turns over and reaches for his phone, secretly hoping he has a text from Remus. “Please be one from Remus, Nope. Of course not.” Sirius lets out another sigh and he continues scrolling through his messages. “James, James, Malfoy, James, Mum, Lily. Ugh. I can’t deal with today I’m staying in bed.”

About ten minutes passed and all Sirius can hear is James yelling “SIRIUS!” James running to Sirius’ bedroom to find him still in bed under the blankets.

“Sirius, You scared the shit out of me. Why are you not answering anyone's calls and texts?”

“Leave, James.”

“No. Stop this. I miss my brother.”

Sirius sits up. “James, The love of my life left because I wanted to be with him, and- and I slept with Mal- Mal- ugh Malfoy last night. He confessed his feelings for me. I can’t go on. Just leave and let me die.”

“YOU WHAT! MALFOY!” James starts pacing the floor.

“James, Go.”

“No, You are coming with me. Get cleaned up you smell like Malfoy.”

“You don’t get it, James. He took his time and made love to me. I just wanted a drunk one-night stand. Never to see the person again, but I get Malfoy who confessed how much he wants us to have a try.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm? What Hmm, James? You are not thinking I should try a Malfoy? Are you crazy?”

“Ok, hear me out. You have known him forever, He is obviously in love with you, you're single, you need to move on from Remus, you need a distraction.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What I need is Remus back and everything to go back the way it was before I proposed.”

“Sirius, I think you should give Malfoy a chance. What’s one date?”

Sirius scoffed and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, One fucking date.”

“Ok, Respond to him and go get cleaned up. We are going to brunch.”

Sirius P.O.V________________________

Malfoy: Sirius, I enjoyed myself in you last night. It was a dream come true. So, for our date. I’ll pick you up tonight at 7 pm. Dress casual. See you then.

“James, read this damn text. How can I possibly go out with him.”

James laughs at the message. “Just one date, Pads. Just one.”

“Ugh. I hate you”

“You love me.” Said, James.

ME: Ok.

The Date________________________

Sirius hears a knock on his door. He pinches the bridge of his nose “I just wanting it all to end.” “One second.” He checks himself in the mirror one last time. “You can do the Sirius. Everything will be ok. You will get Remus back.” Sirius thought. Sirius opens the door to Malfoy leaning against the door frame with flowers and chocolates.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Malfoy says with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, yeah hey Malf- sorry Lucius. How are you?”

“I’m excellent.” He eyes Sirius up and down. “Mmm, are you ready to go? These are for you.”

“Yes, and thank you. Sirius walked to put the flowers and chocolates on his table before turning back to leave. Making sure he keeps his hands in his pocket in case Malfoy tried to hold his hands. “So, Where are we going?”

“I was thinking we can have dinner and a concert in the park.”

“Hmm, not a bad idea.” Sirius thought to himself. “Ok, sounds nice”

________________________

Lucius pulled out all the stops. When they arrived he had a reserved seating area and a catered dinner of the finest most pretentious cuisine, and two butlers waiting on them. Sirius just watched thinking it reminds him so much of growing up at 12 Grimmauld Place. It made him feel even more uncomfortable. Sirius sighs. “Dates with Remus were so easy and fun, walks in the park and stopping by a random food truck or coffee shop, talking about any and everything, life was so simple and light with Remus. Before…” Sirius drops his head at the thought of Remus walking out.

“Sirius, what do you think of the band and the food?” Lucius said snapping Sirius out of his daydream.

“Oh, it’s all nice. Thank you.”

“You know I'm happy you finally gave me a chance. I have been into you for so long. It killed me when you got with Remus the same day I asked you out.”

Sirius cuts him off. “Can we not talk about Remus. Thanks.”

“No problem. I didn’t want to anyway. What I want to know is will you really give us a go?”

Sirius sits back in his chair looking at Lucius and thinking about what James said.

“Lucius, I want you to understand even though I just said let’s not talk about him but, I am in love with Remus. He has my heart. I don’t think it is fair to you for me to not be all in this relationship. You are pretty much a rebound guy. I’m not trying to be rude or mean. I just want to be honest with you about my feelings and heart.”

“Sirius, I’m ok with that. Maybe in time, you will fall in love with me. I am willing to take that chance with you. Since the first day, I saw you at school, I knew I wanted to be with you and now I have an opportunity and I don’t want it to slip by.”

Sirius gives out a long sigh. “Let’s see how it goes.”

“That's all I ask.” Said Lucius with the biggest smile on his face.

After dinner, Sirius made it back to his flat to find James waiting to hear all about his date.

“Not right now, Prongs.”

“Pads, come on tell me what happened.”

“He asked me to be his boyfriend and he poured out his heart again. I said yes, but not before I told him how I truly felt and where my heart is. He said he didn’t mind. He thinks in time I’ll fall in love with him and he is willing to wait. End of story.”

“Whoa, I didn’t know Malfoy felt that deep for you.” James chuckles. “I thought he just wanted to fuck you and brag about it.”

“Apparently not. So now I have a boyfriend I don’t want and the love of my life I can’t have.” Sirius sits in silence for a moment. “Maybe I should just text Remus and see how he is doing and maybe we can meet for-.”

“No, Pads I don’t think that is a good idea. Look, Pads Lils told me something about Remus.”

Sirius looks up at James with a frown on his face. “Wha- What is it? Is he ok? Does he miss me?”

“Pads.” James looking at Sirius with sad eyes and talking low. “Remus has a new boyfriend.”  
Sirius just stares at James in disbelief. “Who is he?”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t know the guy. Lily told me the other day. I guess that is why I pushed you to give Malfoy a chance. So the news wouldn’t be so hard, since you have someone too. I’m sorry,  
Pads. I am worried about you.”

“Ugh, He found someone already. FFFUUUUCCCCKKK!” They both sit quietly in thought for a moment. “I am going to break them up. I love Remus too much to just be ok with this and not fight for him.” Said, Sirius.

James jumps up looking down toward Sirius. “Pads, I don’t-“

Sirius stands up and gets close to James's face. “Look James I don’t want to know what you have to tell me, and don’t try to change my mind. I'm doing this. I fought to be with him in school and I will fight for him now because he is worth it to me.”

James turns on his heels and leaves without another word.

Sirius grabs his phone and heads to his bedroom.

Remus P.O.V________________________

Pads: Hi, Remus how are you?

Twenty minutes later

ME: I’m fine. How are you?

Pads: I- I am missing you a lot and I just wanted to check on you. I am glad you are doing fine. ILYSMIMTSOOY. (I love you so much I miss the shit out of you.)

ME: What are you key smashing? I’m fine, Pads. I do have to go. Talk to you some time.

Pads: Bye, Remus.

Sirius throwing his phone down on the bed in frustration. “How did this happen?”

“How did what happen?”

Sirius jumps so high at the unexpected voice. He looks up and glares. “How the fuck did you get into my flat?”

“I just passed James downstairs and he told me the door is open and to go right in. Are you ok?”

“I am going to kill him.”

With raised brows. “Who will you be killing?” said Lucius.

Sirius looks up at Lucius. “Did you need something?

“I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I had a great time. I also wanted to say, I know I'm not Remus but I will make you happy. Goodnight, Sirius.” Lucius gave Sirius a small smile and walked out.

Sirius was shocked. He didn’t know how to feel about Lucius. Sirius could not take any more of this night. He laid back on his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning________________________

Buzz…Buzz Sirius reaches over to grab his phone.

Malfoy: Let’s do lunch today.

ME: We just had a date last night. Surely you have something else you rather do.

Malfoy: There is nothing I would rather do more than you. I enjoy spending time with you and I want you to get to know the real me better. I told you I wanted more than just sex. I want us…  
So, Lunch?

ME: Fine. Where? When?  
Malfoy: I’ll pick you up at noon.

The Lunch________________________

“So I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me on a company gala. I am to make a speech and I would love to have you next to me.

“I don’t know if that’s something I want to do. Can’t we just stay low-key?”

“Look Sirius, like I mentioned before I have wanted to be with you for years and now that I am with you I don’t want anything to be low key. I’m proud to be with you. I know I’m not your first choice, but let me show you how special you are to me.”

“Ok, When is it?

“Thursday at 7 pm. My car will be at your place at 6:15 pm to pick you up. Thank you for doing this. You just made my day.” Lucius says giving Sirius a small smile.

Lily P.O.V________________________

ME: Hey Re!

RE: Hey, Lils! What’s going on?

ME: Just checking in. We haven’t talked in a few days. 

RE: Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly have had a lot on my mind.  
Lils, I don’t know if I made the right decision about…

_________________________

The week went by uneventful. Now the night of the gala Sirius sits in his room dreading going and having to interact with people he never wanted to be around growing up. He knew this is something he would have no problem doing for Remus and he sucked it up and got ready to show his support to his “new boyfriend”.


	9. Chapter 9

The car arrives on time and Sirius lets out the loudest and longest sigh, puts on the biggest and fakest smile, and heads towards the car. As soon as he steps into the car he is yanked in by Lucius with the biggest song of his life. It felt like his face was beginning sucked in by a wet vortex.

Sirius pushed Lucius off of him and asked him to relax.

“It’s probably best we don’t look freshly shagged in front of your co-workers. Lucius looks at Sirius with a raised eyebrow and chuckles.

“Now that is something I would love to make happen,” Lucius said while giving Sirius a wink.

They make it to the gala and as soon as they walk in hand and hand all heads turn with gasps. As Lucius and Sirius head further in they can hear whispers about them. Lucius is soaking it all up while Sirius is just as miserable as ever. They make it to their table.

‘Oh, Fuck this can not be happening. Why is he here?’ Thought Sirius.

REMUS FUCKING LUPIN is sat at their table. This was the quietest table in the gala.

“Well, How is everyone's evening?” asked Lucius with a huge grin on his face. Remus clears his throat ready to respond but is interrupted by a server. The moment has passed and the table remains quiet during the dinner. After dinner, everyone gets up to mingle. Remus and Sirius have their eyes glued to each other.

‘So that is the man that stole my Remus?’ Sirius looks around and finds Lucius occupied with some co-workers. With a huge sigh of relief, Sirius makes his way to the bar for a drink and watches Remus. Sirius is about ready to lose his mind when he sees the guy kiss, Remus, gently on the lips and walks away. Remus catches Sirius's eyes and Sirius looks away with a frustrated facial expression.

Remus decides to make his way towards Sirius to talk to him. On his way, he hears…

“I see who you showed up with, Lucky dog?” several chuckles from a group of men. “Yeah, How did you manage to show up with Sirius Black. I thought that bastard was hung up on that Remus bloke from school.” A louder laugh escapes the group of men. “He is but it didn’t stop me from fucking him senseless. Mmmm, Some of the sweetest ass I ever had. I have been wanting it since school. I plan on filling him up again tonight.” Said Lucius with a loud laugh.

Remus immediately looks around and sees Lucius and a group of idiots talking and laughing. Remus grunts and continues on his way to Sirius wanting to let Sirius know what he has overheard. Remus walks up to Sirius and abruptly grabs his arm and pulls him to the side. They look at each other intently in the eyes and grab each other in a hard powerful kiss. After minutes of kissing they pull apart and Remus begins to say something, but Sirius grabs Remus’s tux and pushes him into the wall, and kisses him deeply again. This time the kiss is caught by manly including Lucius, his co-workers, and Remus’s boyfriend.

Lucius walks over to Sirius and Remus with his co-workers following close behind. Remus’s boyfriend making his way over.

“What the actual fuck, Sirius?” Lucius yells out. Sirius steps back and looks up towards Lucius while wiping his mouth. “No, You shut the fuck up, Lucius.” Demands Remus breathing hard. “I heard everything you said about Sirius to your little friends you arse,” says Remus. “You don’t deserve him.”

“Oh, and you do?” a voice from behind the group. Everyone turns to find Remus’s boyfriend sneering at them. “Fuck you, Remus.” and he turns and leaves. Remus pinches the bridge of his nose and drops his head.

“I’m sorry, Remus. I don’t know what came over me. I didn-“

“Sirius, stop.” Remus looks at him and then at the group of men. “You need to know that this relationship you are in with Lucius is a joke. He just told them how he has fucked you senseless and is planning on doing it again tonight. I thought you should know.”

“Remus, do you think I give a fuck about him?” Loud gasp and murmurs are heard as Lucius clears his throat. “All I have ever wanted was you. That has never changed.

“Excuse me, Sirius, what the actual fuc-“

“Don’t act like you didn’t know. You knew I was will you because I didn’t want to hear you beg anymore. Yep, that’s right did you tell your mates that part. Get out of my life.” Sirius says as he turns back to Remus. While the other guys laugh at Lucius as he walks away.

“Please, Remus. I love you so much. Please give us another try. I promise not to bring up marriage. I’m happy as long as-“

“Sirius.” Sirius looks up at Remus. “I love you and-

________________Epilogue_________________

“Thank you, Merlin life has been restored. Never break up again.” Says James. everyone laughs.

“Yes, I don’t think we could take much more of you, two idiots. We are so happy you figured it out.” Says Lily.

“Shut it you wankers, and just enjoy us.” Said, Sirius.

“Don’t worry I am never leaving him again.” Remus turned to Sirius and gets on one knee. He looks up at Sirius's shocked face and smiles so big. “Sirius Orion Black, will you do me the honor and become my love, my world, and my husband?”

Sirius doesn’t say anything for a while and everyone starts to get nervous. Then tears start to run down his cheeks. “Oh fuck Merlin, Yes, yes a million times yes.”

Remus lets out a huge sigh of relief and holds Sirius tightly in his arms.

“I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you, Remus.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated also the kudos. My next story will be either Drarry or Frarry.

**Author's Note:**

> My next stories will be either Drarry or Frarry.


End file.
